Star Wars
.]] Star Wars is an American multimedia franchise that began as a single film in 1977 and spread into two sequels, forming a complete trilogy, as well as a three-movie prequel trilogy, a 1978 holiday special, two animated programs in the 1980s (Droids and Ewoks), two live-action Ewoks television movies, an animated "Clone Wars" feature film in 2008, an animated "Clone Wars" micro-series and the 2008-2014 Star Wars: The Clone Wars computer animated television series on Cartoon Network. With the sale of Lucasfilm, Ltd. to Walt Disney Productions, plans were set into motion to continue the live-action film series, which takes place some time after Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. So let's break it down: 6 live-action feature films comprising the first two official movie trilogies (3 films each), 3 live-action television movies, 4 animated programs, 1 animated feature film and a partridge in a friggin' pear tree. And if that wasn't enough to satisfy the hungry passions of fanboys across the globe, there's also the gazillions of licensed merchandise goodies including toys, games, models, clothing, bedsheets, school apparel, novels, comic books, roleplaying games, video games and theme park rides. And don't think for a second that it stops there. As Princess Leia herself said after being rescued from the Death Star, "It's not over yet". Films Original trilogy Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars is a 1977 science-fiction/fantasy film directed by George Lucas. Released in May of 1977, it became a runaway smash-hit and begat a legacy which has proven to be one of the most popular and enduring sci-fi commercial franchises of all time. Along with Steven Spielberg's 1976 thriller Jaws, Lucas' Star Wars brought about the evolution of the "summer blockbuster" movie spectacle. Taking place "...a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...", the film chronicles the adventures of teenage farmer Luke Skywalker, who finds himself unexpectedly propelled into the middle of a Galactic Civil War being waged between the forces of an evil Empire and a struggling Rebel Alliance. Along the way, he awakens to his destiny to become a Jedi Knight - one of the last of an august order of guardians armed with the power of the Force. With his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke befriends two droids named C-3PO and R2-D2, an opportunistic smuggler and pilot named Han Solo, Han's wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca and a young princess named Leia, late of the planet Alderaan. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back is an American science fiction/fantasy film directed by Irvin Kershner. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 21st, 1980. It is the second film in the original Star Wars trilogy following the 1977 smash hit Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (which at the time was simply known as just Star Wars). In terms of chronology, it is the fifth film in the "Star Wars Saga" and is followed by the 1983 movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The official novelization of the film was written by Donald F. Glut and released by Ballantine Books on April 12th, 1980. The Empire Strikes Back takes place three years after the second Star Wars and reunites heroes Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookiee and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO as they continue their ongoing struggle against the forces of Darth Vader and the evil Galactic Empire. Personal relationships are explored and shocking revelations are introduced as the heroes journey to several new worlds including the frozen plains of Hoth, the swampy marshes of Dagobah and Bespin's serene City in the clouds. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Return of the Jedi takes takes place three years after the first Star Wars and reunites heroes Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookiee and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO as they continue their ongoing struggle against the forces of Darth Vader and the evil Galactic Empire the heroes journey to rescue han solo from jabba the hutt in Tatooine and in endor the second death star is protect han solo's plan is to destroy the shield bunker while Luke Skywalker makes Darth Vader to come to the light by over throw the Emperor. Prequel trilogy Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by franchise creator George Lucas. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 19th, 1999. It is the fourth film in the Star Wars feature film franchise and the first installment of the series' prequel trilogy. Chronologically, it is the earliest film in the series and was succeeded by the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace takes place thirty-two years before the events of 1977's Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The film reveals the environment of the Star Wars universe prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Anakin Skywalker, the man who will one day become the dreaded Sith Lord Darth Vader, is a nine-year-old boy living as a slave on Tatooine. While trying to protect Queen Amidala of Naboo from the forces of the Trade Federation, two Jedi Knights, Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi bring her to Tatooine where they find young Anakin. Qui-Gon believes the boy to be the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force and strives to bring him back to the planet Coruscant so he can be instructed in the ways of the Jedi. Meanwhile, the ambitious senator from Naboo, Palpatine, manipulates Queen Amidala into supporting his meteoric rise to power. Confounding the efforts of the heroes even further is the presence of a mysterious Sith warrior - the demon-faced Darth Maul. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by franchise creator George Lucas. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 16th, 2002. It is the fifth film in the Star Wars feature film franchise and the second installment of the series' prequel trilogy. It follows the 1999 prequel film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and was succeeded by the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones takes place ten years after the events of Episode I and twenty-two years before the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. A former Jedi named Count Dooku leads a secessionist movement against the Galactic Republic and has formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, Dooku is just a pawn of the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious and the brewing conflict is all part of Sidious' plot to form a massive Grand Army of the Republic. Anakin Skywalker is all grown up and working side by side his Jedi mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following a failed attempt to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Anakin and Obi-Wan to investigate the matter. Their mission leads Obi-Wan to the planet Kamino where he learns that the Republic has been secretly creating a clone army. Anakin meanwhile, continues to wrestle with the dark impulses welling inside of him - impulses that are fueld after he suffers through a great personal tragedy. As the galaxy readies itself for war, Anakin takes one more step towards the Dark Side. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by franchise creator George Lucas. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 19th, 2005. It is the sixth film in the Star Wars feature film franchise and the third and final installment of the series' prequel trilogy. It follows the 2002 prequel film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and is chronologically succeeded by Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, originally released in 1977. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith takes place two years after the events of Attack of the Clones and nineteen years before the events of A New Hope. The film chronicles the final days in the career of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the tragic events that propel him to embrace the Dark Side of the Force, ultimately transforming him into the villainous Darth Vader. Many characters from the prequel films return for Episode III including Chancellor Palpatine, Count Dooku, Mace Windu, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the waning days of the Clone Wars, the heroes of the Republic strike a major blow against their enemies with the defeat of Count Dooku, but a new threat looms on the horizon - the cybernetic supreme commander of the droid armies - General Grievous. Chancellor Palpatine continues to manipulate events in his favor, slowly seducing Anakin Skywalker to embrace the Dark Side of the Force. The Sequel Trilogy Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens SECTION NEEDED Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi SECTION NEEDED Television movies The Star Wars Holiday Special SECTION NEEDED The Ewok Adventure SECTION NEEDED Ewoks: The Battle for Endor SECTION NEEDED Animated projects Star Wars: Droids SECTION NEEDED Star Wars: Ewoks SECTION NEEDED Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) SECTION NEEDED Star Wars: Clone Wars SECTION NEEDED Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an animated science fiction/fantasy television series set within the world of the Star Wars film franchise. The series was created and produced by franchise visionary George Lucas and began airing on Cartoon Network on October 3rd, 2008. The series ties in to the franchise's prequel trilogy and is a direct sequel to the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars feature film. The series takes place between the events of the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the 2003-05 Star Wars: Clone Wars animated micro-series and the events chronicled in the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The animation style is the same as that of the feature film and created by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore and CGCG, Inc. The regular cast of characters from the movie make regular recurring appearances in the TV series as well including Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chancellor Palpatine. A new character, introduced in the film, Ahsoka Tano, plays a major role in the series and many of the episodes are viewed through her perspective. Though some of the episodes are serialized, not all of them are broadcast in chronological order and may take place at any point during the time era between The Clone Wars film and Episode III. On March 4th, 2014, Lucasfilm and Cartoon Network announced that it would be ending it's five-year run on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The announcement came some five months after George Lucas sold his multi-billion dollar production company to the Walt Disney Company. On October 14th, 2014 Star Wars Rebels is an animated science fiction/fantasy television series set Between Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Category:Star Wars/Franchise Category:Star Wars Category:George Lucas Category:George Lucas/Creator Category:George Lucas/Movies Category:George Lucas/Shows Category:Donald F. Glut Category:Ballantine Books